Unlikely Alliances
by Jen2261
Summary: From the time they were born they were always known as the fearsome foursome. They did everything and went everywhere together but they knew it wouldn't last. They were all too different. HP!GLEE. Oneshot. Faberrittana friendship.


**A/N:** Okay so I know I've been M.I.A for months and I take full responsibility. School was crazy then I started a job that has me working almost every day this summer and I've been exhausted and lazy and... yeah I'm a total procrastinator. So I've gotten many requests to finish my two chapter stories Bad Romance and Inside & Out. I promise I will eventually, for now I'm just trying to get back into the writing rhythm and its hard. In honor of me being complete depressed over HP ending I wrote this a few night ago at about 4am. Its really thrown together but I needed a flow. Sry its so sloppy. Also sorry for the mistakes, as I said it was 4am.

**A/N 2:** Also you may not agree with the houses the characters are in but this is AU and relevant to the story for obvious reasons.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one mentioned.

Unlikely Alliances

For as long as any of them could remember, they've been best friends. Sure maybe Rachel spent more time with Quinn than she did with Santana or Brittany, and sure Brittany was Santana's first choice when it came to partners but they were all best friends. Their parent's had been friends and formed some weird sort of bond over all getting pregnant around the same time, vowing that their kids would grow up together. In fact Quinn and Santana had even been due on the same day. As luck would have it Quinn came first on October 1st, Santana soon following on October 5th. Brittany appeared a few months later on October 30th with Rachel bringing up the rear on November 1st. Since then they have always been known as the fearsome foursome. Having playdates together, staying over each other's houses, attending school together, it was always the four of them. It even got to the point that whenever one of them would yell 'Mom' four sets of eye's shot up no matter the voice. Each girl had their role as well. Santana was the protector, always had been. Growing up with brothers she was always the first to get dirty, sneer and threaten to knock a boy's head off for talking stupid. Quinn was the nerd. She could be mean and a protector when needed but she'd much rather read (stupid, in Santana's words) books and listen, not talk. Brittany was the sunshine and sensitive one which made her a huge contrast to Santana. She'd find the bright side in any situation and found beauty and happiness in the simplest of things. Rachel was the loud and determined one. When she had an idea or goal she stuck to it and never had a problem speaking her mind. They were four extremely different dynamics and despite the useless and pointless arguments they sometimes got into, they worked.

That's why as 11 year old Rachel sat in her living room with the phone pressed to her ear and a while envelope in her hand, she was wearing a frown. She could tell by the voices of her friends on the other end their faces were similar.

"Maybe we'll all get sorted into the same house?" Brittany tried, a sliver of hope in her voice. Santana grunted as Quinn and Rachel sighed in unison. Brittany whimpered. Without a word being said they all understood. They would leave for Hogwarts in a few months where they'd be sorted into different houses and probably never speak to each other again.

"Maybe I can start reading those stupid books or whatever and Brittany can start talking and never shutting up like Rachel. Maybe we can fool the hat?" Santana suggested.

"That won't work. The hat digs into your most inner thoughts and personality to choose what house would be more fitting for yourself. For example I-"

"Yeah yeah okay. I get it" Santana grumbled, cutting Quinn off mid explanation. She knew that but she figured it be worth a try.

"Come on guys. We'll still be friends even if we are in different houses. I mean who says we can't talk to each other?" Rachel asked.

"But it won't be the same" Brittany said quietly.

"Who says I'll be a Slytherin though? I mean think about Hermoine Granger? She was smart as hell liked to do all that stuff Q does and she got sorted into Gryffindor. That slimey hat might surprise us"

"You might be right San" Quinn quietly agreed as they all silently agreed to let it go. It was too depressing to think about.

"Don't eat it!" Brittany cried as Santana grinned down at the chocolate frog in her hand and licked her lips. She frowned at Brittany's words as Quinn giggled across her.

"Britt is right San! That's an innocent creature!" Rachel exclaimed with a huff. Santana glared at Rachel then Brittany before groaning and letting the frog go. She sighed as it took two hops, landing on the window of the train and began crawling upwards.

"You know they weren't going to let you eat it. Nice try though" Quinn said laughing from where she was poking and talking to her white owl she had named Snow.

"Shut it Fabray" Santana growled and grabbed a chocolate from the pile between herself a Brittany, stuffing two into her mouth.

"Are you guys nervous?" Rachel asked quietly. Brittany grinned and shook her head as Santana scoffed.

"Pfft of course not. Hogwarts is gonna be awesome and I'm awesome so there's nothing to be worried about. I'll own that place" Santana said rolling her eyes. Quinn rolled her own as Brittany grinned.

"I can't wait to see the badger!" she exclaimed. Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"What Badger?"

"You know the Badger, named Hufflepuff?" she questioned. "It's yellow and black. I saw his picture in the book."

"Um Britt... you know there's not really a bad-"

"Yeah B. Badger's gonna be awesome" Santana said quickly, tossing a chocolate coin at Rachel, hitting her in the forehead. Rachel huffed and threw it back as she leaned back on the seat and placed her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Someone wake me when we arrive?" she said, letting her eyes fall shut.

After placing a kick to Rachel's shin and ignoring the glare, Santana stood and moved to grab her and Brittany's bags as Quinn did the same on her side. They followed the rest of the first years off the train, paused to gasp and mumble about the giant with the latern, squeak about the boats they were expected to ride across the lake and exclaim about finally seeing Hogwarts personally. They waited as giant latern walked through two giant double doors and began mumbling and talking amoung themself.

"This place is huge" Quinn whispered looking up, her head bent all the way back.

"Well duh" Santana said, laughing as Quinn shoved her in the shoulder.

"Hi!" Four pairs of eyes turned to the left at the voice, falling on a group of four boys.

"Hi!" Brittany called back with a grin as Santana and Rachel eyed them carefully. The tallest one who had spoken offered a grin, the mohawk and brunette nodded and the blonde boy waved.

"I'm Finn Hudson" tall boy introduced, "thats my best friend Puck and my brother Kurt. The other one is my friend Sam"

"I'm Brittany!"

Quinn offered them a small smile. "I'm Quinn."

"I'm Santana and thats Rachel. So, you guys know what house you're gonna get into?"

"Slytherin" Puck said with a proud smirk. Kurt nodded in agreement while Finn and Sam shrugged.

"Not really. Definitely not Ravenclaw though" Finn said with a small smile. "What about you guys?"

The girls cast each other nervous glances before Rachel spoke up. "We're not sure either."

"Oh, well thats cool" Finn replied as the doors opened and a woman appeared.

"I'm Professor Holiday, please follow me guys" the blonde woman said grinning and motioning them inside. The crowd of students followed close behind her, Quinn keeping a tight grip on Santana's hand as Brittany practically hugged Rachel's arm. A collective gasp flowed through the group as the doors to the Great Hall fell open and Professor Holliday led them down the main aisle as the older year students grinned. As they reached the front of the room, most of them knowing the routine stopped right before the stool.

"When I call your name, step up and take a seat on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Understood?" Professor Holliday announced. A collective agreement passed through the first years and she nodded. Unraveling the scroll in her hands she smiled.

"Michael Chang?"

A small asian boy slowly made his way through the students and eyed the hat carefully. He slowly took a seat and closed his eyes as the hat was placed on his head.

"Ahhh very interesting..."

Mike jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up at the brim of the hat in fear.

"Hmmm, lets see... I'd have to say, RAVENCLAW!"

A cheer echoed throughout the room from the far table as Mike stood up and hurried over to the table.

"Finn Hudson?"

Finn grinned and bounced up to the stool. He took a seat and waited patiently.

"Very easy, very easy indeed. I'd say HUFFLEPUFF!" Finn fist pumped and ran over to his table.

"Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn eyes widened and he looked at Santana who's hand she still had in a death grip. Santana nodded and gave her hand a final squeeze before letting her go. Quinn nodded and carefully took the few steps up and perched on the edge of the stool. The hat was placed on her head as she kept her eyes on her friends.

"Hmm this one is very loyal I see. I can feel the fear of being loneliness inside you, you have close friends here yes? Hmm I see you also have a good idea of where I might place you... you are correct. RAVENCLAW!" Quinn smiled depite herself as the hat was removed. She sent another glance to her friends, who were smiling as well and hurried off to her table.

"Noah Puckerman?"

Puck hurried up to the stool and sat down with a smirk as the hat was placed on his head.

"Another one who has a very good idea of where they want to be eh?"

"Slytherin. Come on... come on..." he chanted quietly as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Slytherin you say? You'd do great things in Slytherin house but you are rather complicated. I think you'd be much better suited for GRYFFINDOR!"

A cheer echoed through the room as Puck pouted slightly. A few of the professors chuckled as the boy climbed down and sulked over to the table, getting pats on the back from the other students.

"Brittany Pierce?"

Brittany squealed and kissed Rachel on the cheek before bounding up to the stool. Rachel shuffled until she was standing next to Santana as the hat was placed on the blonde's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF" Brittany smiled and hopped over to the table, giving a sad wave to Quinn at the next table and met Finn with an enthusiastic high-five.

"Santana Lopez?"

Santana squeezed Rachel's shoulder and marched up to the stool. She took a seat and crossed her arms as the hat was placed on her head.

"Another easy one... SLYTHERIN"

Cheers errupted from the far table as Santana stood up. She gave Rachel a small smile and headed over to her table. So far things were turning out exactly like they all knew it would.

"Kurt Hummel?"

The small brunette moved past Rachel and up to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rachel watched him walk over and take a seat next to Santana.

"Sam Evans?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rachel sighed.

"Rachel Berry" she stiffened and took a step forward. She turned around and glanced at the tables. She saw Brittany flashing her a thumbs up, Quinn nodding with a smile and Santana smirking. She took a deep breath and took a seat.

"Ahhh this one is very difficult. The most difficult I've seen this year so far. Hmmm lets see. Knowledge is well, very very witty. Yes... but also loyal and forgiving. You will do well in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff..."

Rachel turned her head to see her friends all watching eagerly.

"Ahh but wait, you are also very brave and very cunning. You have ideas, many ideas and determination. Very complicated indeed. You would do well in any house, but where to put you? Hmmmm..."

Rachel closed her eyes. Wherever she'd go, she'd have at least one of her friends as long as it wasn't...

"GRYFFINDOR!" she squeezed her eyes shut as the hat was removed. She sighed and climbed off the stool making her way over to the crimson and gold table and took a seat next to Puck who was still moping.

"Didn't want to be here either?" he asked. She shrugged and gave her housemates a small smile. She turned her head and found Quinn at the next table giving her a sad smile. Santana shrugged and she saw Brittany give her a small wave. She watched the rest of the first years get sorted, the Sam kid joining her table with a grin. When the feast finally began she glanced over to see Brittany giggling with an asian girl, Quinn whispering to a boy with glasses and Santana arguing with Kurt. As Puck leaned over to ask if she was going to finish the chicken on her plate she knew things would never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3:** In my own opinion I very well believe Brittany would be a Ravenclaw and Quinn a Slytherin with Santana. But thats for a different story and time.


End file.
